Create a Cat for Rising Moon
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: This is where you can submit a cat to be in the upcoming story "Rising Moon"! There will be four main characters, and many supporting characters. Lots of spaces open, so submit your cat now! Rising Moon is a story about the next Great Prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Create a Cat story! This is where you can submit your cats to Rising Moon, the story of the next Great Prophecy where the cats will be tested like never before.

You can have a chance at definitely getting into this story by entering the contest on my topic on the number four forum, Good Warrior Names! As of right now, Snowfluff has been a winner of the contest.

Everyone else-submit your cat! You'll probably get in anyway :D I am taking four main characters, one from each clan, at least twelve supporting characters, and many other characters that will play small but important roles. Every cat in this story will be included and featured at one point in time.

Please fill out the form (fully!) to submit your cat. I will be posting updates as to which cats have made it in, but no main or supporting characters will be chosen until I have enough cats.

Thanks!

~DG~

* * *

A LITTLE INFO

In Rising Moon, we follow the story of four new clans, SunClan, EbonyClan, WillowClan, and WaterClan. SunClan is known to be the warmest and friendliest, EbonyClan is the meanest, WillowClan are generally the best hunters, and WaterClan are the best swimmers.

One cat from each Clan is included in the next Great Prophecy…

THE FORM

Name:

Age (in moons, see chart at bottom):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Main character candidate?

Supporting character candidate?

Anything else:

* * *

This story is not first come first serve, so I will be taking the best cats I get until I have enough! Please, no more than five cats per person. Here are the Clans and the numbers.

**SunClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (5):

Warriors (11):

Apprentices (5):

Queens (2):

Kits (5):

Elders (3):

**EbonyClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicince Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (13):

Apprentices (7):

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

Elders (2):

**WaterClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (6):

Warriors (11):

Apprentices(5):

Queens (3):

Kits (6):

Elders (3):

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (14):

Apprentices (8):

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

Elders (3):

* * *

AGE CHART

0-5 moons: Kit

6-16 moons- Apprentice

17-65 moons- Warrior

65-89 moons- Senior Warrior

90+ moons- Elder

* * *

Last note: Don't worry about making families. I will make families out of cats and see how they all fit together. So, for example, if you create a queen, and someone else creates a kit, that kit may be your queen's kit. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this far! If you read this far, please put banana-hippo at the bottom of your form. Thanks! Hope to see your cats!


	2. Updated List and an Important Note!

**A/N as of 7/11: Moonfur10, Arcticmist, Brightcloud of the Clans, SupahSplash34, Anonymous creater of Coalsplash, and DestinedForGreatness~**

**Though your (most of your) cats were good, you were missing something...try reading the WHOLE thing through. Everyone else~good job :)**

**See you guys next update! LOTS OF SPACES STILL OPEN!**

*****Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat/Apprentice spots are subject to change if I get a better candidate.**

* * *

Welcome to my Create a Cat story! This is where you can submit your cats to Rising Moon, the story of the next Great Prophecy where the cats will be tested like never before.

You can have a chance at definitely getting into this story by entering the contest on my topic on the number four forum, Good Warrior Names! As of right now, Snowfluff has been a winner of the contest.

Everyone else-submit your cat! You'll probably get in anyway :D I am taking four main characters, one from each clan, at least twelve supporting characters, and many other characters that will play small but important roles. Every cat in this story will be included and featured at one point in time.

Please fill out the form (fully!) to submit your cat. I will be posting updates as to which cats have made it in, but no main or supporting characters will be chosen until I have enough cats.

Thanks!

~DG~

* * *

A LITTLE INFO

In Rising Moon, we follow the story of four new clans, SunClan, EbonyClan, WillowClan, and WaterClan. SunClan is known to be the warmest and friendliest, EbonyClan is the meanest, WillowClan are generally the best hunters, and WaterClan are the best swimmers.

One cat from each Clan is included in the next Great Prophecy…

THE FORM

Name:

Age (in moons, see chart at bottom):

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Main character candidate?

Supporting character candidate?

Anything else:

* * *

This story is not first come first serve, so I will be taking the best cats I get until I have enough! Please, no more than five cats per person. Here are the Clans and the numbers.

**SunClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (5):

Warriors (11):

Apprentices (5):

1) Cloudpaw

Queens (2):

Kits (5):

Elders (3):

**EbonyClan**

Leader: Ravenstar (Momentarily)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicince Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (13):

1) Grassflower (Suntalon)

Apprentices (7):

1) Rabbitpaw (Suntalon)

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

Elders (2):

**WaterClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (6):

Warriors (11):

Apprentices(5):

Queens (3):

Kits (6):

Elders (3):

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy: Stormsong (GlimmerIcewood) APPRENTICE: Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (14):

1) Frozenflame (GlimmerIcewood)

2) Bushsting (Suntalon)

Apprentices (8):

1) Brackenpaw (GlimmerIcewood)

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

Elders (3):

* * *

AGE CHART

0-5 moons: Kit

6-16 moons- Apprentice

17-65 moons- Warrior

65-89 moons- Senior Warrior

90+ moons- Elder

* * *

Last note: Don't worry about making families. I will make families out of cats and see how they all fit together. So, for example, if you create a queen, and someone else creates a kit, that kit may be your queen's kit. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this far! If you read this far, please put banana-hippo at the bottom of your form. Thanks! Hope to see your cats!


	3. Another UD ListMore Cats, Please!

**A/N as of 7/16: **

**BrightcloudoftheClans: I changed Moonpaw's name to Mosspaw because I don't believe in Moon- as a suffix and made her apprentice age. :)**

**Nickel2011: I changed Coalsplash's name to Blacksplash (cats don't know about coal :) ), but otherwise, accepted.**

**SupahSplash: I changed Glowkit's name to Lightkit.**

**Amelia Moon: I changed Moonpaw's name to Dovepaw because I don't believe in Moon- as a suffix. :) But she's accepted! I love her.**

**EVERYONE: Lots of spots are still open! I would appreciate a lot more cats. Make make make, submit submit, submit!**

*****Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat/Apprentice spots are subject to change if I get a better candidate.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Sunny Days,  
~DG~**

* * *

Welcome to my Create a Cat story! This is where you can submit your cats to Rising Moon, the story of the next Great Prophecy where the cats will be tested like never before.

You can have a chance at definitely getting into this story by entering the contest on my topic on the number four forum, Good Warrior Names! As of right now, Snowfluff has been a winner of the contest.

Everyone else-submit your cat! You'll probably get in anyway :D I am taking four main characters, one from each clan, at least twelve supporting characters, and many other characters that will play small but important roles. Every cat in this story will be included and featured at one point in time.

Please fill out the form (fully!) to submit your cat. I will be posting updates as to which cats have made it in, but no main or supporting characters will be chosen until I have enough cats.

Thanks!

~DG~

* * *

A LITTLE INFO

In Rising Moon, we follow the story of four new clans, SunClan, EbonyClan, WillowClan, and WaterClan. SunClan is known to be the warmest and friendliest, EbonyClan is the meanest, WillowClan are generally the best hunters, and WaterClan are the best swimmers.

One cat from each Clan is included in the next Great Prophecy…

THE FORM

Name:

Age (in moons, see chart at bottom):

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Main character candidate?

Supporting character candidate?

Anything else:

* * *

This story is not first come first serve, so I will be taking the best cats I get until I have enough! Please, no more than five cats per person. Here are the Clans and the numbers.

**SunClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Firecloud (Brightcloud)

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (5):

Warriors (11):

1) Grayfeather (Brightcloud)

Apprentices (5):

1) Cloudpaw (Mossshine)

Queens (3):

1) Honeydapple (SupahSplash)

2) Sagebird (HelpingHand)

Kits (6):

1) Shinekit (SupahSplash)

2) Lightkit (SupahSplash)

3) Snowkit (apollo)

Elders (3):

**EbonyClan**

Leader: Ravenstar (Momentarily)

Deputy: Crimsonblaze (SupahSplash)

Medicine Cat:

Medicince Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (13):

1) Grassflower (Suntalon)

2) Shadowfang (apollo)

Apprentices (7):

1) Rabbitpaw (Suntalon)

2) Molepaw (HelpingHand)

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

1) Squirrelkit (HelpingHand)

Elders (2):

**WaterClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dovepaw (Amelia Moon)

Senior Warriors (6):

Warriors (11):

1) Blacksplash (Nickel)

2) Leafshine (Nickel)

Apprentices(5):

1) Rushpaw (SupahSplash)

Queens (3):

Kits (6):

1) Fernkit (HelpingHand)

Elders (3):

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy: Stormsong (GlimmerIcewood) APPRENTICE: Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (14):

1) Frozenflame (GlimmerIcewood)

2) Bushsting (Suntalon)

Apprentices (8):

1) Brackenpaw (GlimmerIcewood)

2) Wildpaw (DestinedForGreatness)

3) Mosspaw (Brightcloud)

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

Elders (3):

* * *

AGE CHART

0-5 moons: Kit

6-16 moons- Apprentice

17-65 moons- Warrior

65-89 moons- Senior Warrior

90+ moons- Elder

* * *

Last note: Don't worry about making families. I will make families out of cats and see how they all fit together. So, for example, if you create a queen, and someone else creates a kit, that kit may be your queen's kit. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this far! If you read this far, please put banana-hippo at the bottom of your form. Thanks! Hope to see your cats!


	4. Updated Again, Lots of Spots Open!

**A/N as of 7/18: **

**Amelia Moon: Of course I do :) I'd also be open to more cats if you made them.**

**AutomnFall: I need an age for your cat, as well as a different name. Although kite is a bird, it doesn't make too much sense. -song is okay, just change the prefix, please.**

**Ottermist: You're missing something...try reading the whole thing through again :)**

**EVERYONE: Lots of spots are still open! I would appreciate a lot more cats. Make make make, submit submit, submit! PLEASE! XD**

*****Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat/Apprentice spots are subject to change if I get a better candidate.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Sunny Days,  
~DG~**

* * *

Welcome to my Create a Cat story! This is where you can submit your cats to Rising Moon, the story of the next Great Prophecy where the cats will be tested like never before.

You can have a chance at definitely getting into this story by entering the contest on my topic on the number four forum, Good Warrior Names! As of right now, Snowfluff has been a winner of the contest.

Everyone else-submit your cat! You'll probably get in anyway :D I am taking four main characters, one from each clan, at least twelve supporting characters, and many other characters that will play small but important roles. Every cat in this story will be included and featured at one point in time.

Please fill out the form (fully!) to submit your cat. I will be posting updates as to which cats have made it in, but no main or supporting characters will be chosen until I have enough cats.

Thanks!

~DG~

* * *

A LITTLE INFO

In Rising Moon, we follow the story of four new clans, SunClan, EbonyClan, WillowClan, and WaterClan. SunClan is known to be the warmest and friendliest, EbonyClan is the meanest, WillowClan are generally the best hunters, and WaterClan are the best swimmers.

One cat from each Clan is included in the next Great Prophecy…

THE FORM

Name:

Age (in moons, see chart at bottom):

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Main character candidate?

Supporting character candidate?

Anything else:

* * *

This story is not first come first serve, so I will be taking the best cats I get until I have enough! **There is no limit to the amount of cats you can create, but don't get too crazy.** Here are the Clans and the numbers.

**SunClan**

Leader: Raystar (Disney)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Firecloud (Brightcloud)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw (Disney)

Senior Warriors (5):

Warriors (11):

1) Grayfeather (Brightcloud)

Apprentices (5):

1) Cloudpaw (Mossshine)

Queens (3):

1) Honeydapple (SupahSplash)

2) Sagebird (HelpingHand)

Kits (6):

1) Shinekit (SupahSplash)

2) Lightkit (SupahSplash)

3) Snowkit (apollo)

Elders (3):

1) Greystorm (Disney)

**EbonyClan**

Leader: Ravenstar (Momentarily)

Deputy: Crimsonblaze (SupahSplash)

Medicine Cat:

Medicince Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (13):

1) Grassflower (Suntalon)

2) Shadowfang (apollo)

Apprentices (7):

1) Rabbitpaw (Suntalon)

2) Molepaw (HelpingHand)

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

1) Squirrelkit (HelpingHand)

Elders (2):

**WaterClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dovepaw (Amelia Moon)

Senior Warriors (6):

Warriors (11):

1) Blacksplash (Nickel)

2) Leafshine (Nickel)

Apprentices(5):

1) Rushpaw (SupahSplash)

Queens (3):

1) Flowerfern (Disney)

Kits (6):

1) Fernkit (HelpingHand)

Elders (3):

**WillowClan**

Leader:

Deputy: Stormsong (GlimmerIcewood) APPRENTICE: Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (14):

1) Frozenflame (GlimmerIcewood)

2) Bushsting (Suntalon)

Apprentices (8):

1) Brackenpaw (GlimmerIcewood)

2) Wildpaw (DestinedForGreatness)

3) Mosspaw (Brightcloud)

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

Elders (3):

* * *

AGE CHART

0-5 moons: Kit

6-16 moons- Apprentice

17-65 moons- Warrior

65-89 moons- Senior Warrior

90+ moons- Elder

* * *

Last note: Don't worry about making families. I will make families out of cats and see how they all fit together. So, for example, if you create a queen, and someone else creates a kit, that kit may be your queen's kit. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this far! If you read this far, please put banana-hippo at the bottom of your form. Thanks! Hope to see your cats!


	5. Update, Still Need Cats

**Hi again everyone, sorry that this has been neglected. I am still taking lots of cats. If you've already submitted and you want to submit again, please do! Look at the open spots and create away. New people are also entirely welcome. I do need to fill up most of the spots before I begin the story, so…on to the updated list!**

**(I apologize if your cats did not make it in. I moved some around with spots and such, and didn't accept others. I appreciate you submitting them, though!)**

*****Leader, Deputy, and Medicine Cat/Apprentice spots are subject to change if I get a better candidate.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Waiting,~DG~**

Welcome to my Create a Cat story! This is where you can submit your cats to Rising Moon, the story of the next Great Prophecy where the cats will be tested like never before.

I am taking four main characters, one from each clan, at least twelve supporting characters, and many other characters that will play small but important roles. Every cat in this story will be included and featured at one point in time.

Please fill out the form (fully!) to submit your cat. I will be posting updates as to which cats have made it in, but no main or supporting characters will be chosen until I have enough cats.

Thanks!

~DG~

A LITTLE INFO

In Rising Moon, we follow the story of four new clans, SunClan, EbonyClan, WillowClan, and WaterClan. SunClan is known to be the warmest and friendliest, EbonyClan is the meanest, WillowClan are generally the best hunters, and WaterClan are the best swimmers.

One cat from each Clan is included in the next Great Prophecy…

THE FORM

Name:

Age (in moons, see chart at bottom):

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Main character candidate?

Supporting character candidate?

Anything else:

This story is not first come first serve, so I will be taking the best cats I get until I have enough! **There is no limit to the amount of cats you can create, but don't get too crazy.** Here are the Clans and the numbers.

**SunClan**

Leader: Raystar (Disney)

Deputy: Mudsplash (Patient) APPRENTICE: Applepaw

Medicine Cat: Firecloud (Brightcloud)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw (Disney)

Senior Warriors (5):

Warriors (11):

1) Grayfeather (Brightcloud) APPRENTICE: Cloudpaw

2) Fawndapple (Patient)

Apprentices (5):

1) Cloudpaw (Mossshine) MENTOR: Grayfeather

2) Applepaw (bookworm) MENTOR: Mudsplash

Queens (3):

1) Honeydapple (SupahSplash) KITS: Shinekit, Light kit (to be born)

2) Sagebird (HelpingHand) KITS: Snowkit

Kits (6):

1) Shinekit (SupahSplash) MOTHER: Honeydapple

2) Lightkit (SupahSplash) MOTHER: Honeydapple

3) Snowkit (apollo) MOTHER: Sagebird

Elders (3):

1) Greystorm (Disney)

**EbonyClan**

Leader: Ravenstar (Momentarily)

Deputy: Crimsonblaze (SupahSplash)

Medicine Cat: Darkbreeze (Glimmer)

Medicince Cat Apprentice: Wolfpaw (Wolfie)

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (13):

1) Grassflower (Suntalon) APPRENTICE: Molepaw

2) Shadowfang (apollo) APPRENTICE: Rabbitpaw

Apprentices (7):

1) Rabbitpaw (Suntalon) MENTOR: Shadowfang

2) Molepaw (HelpingHand) MENTOR: Grassflower

Queens (2):

Kits (6):

1) Squirrelkit (HelpingHand)

Elders (2):

**WaterClan**

Leader: Reedstar (Glimmer)

Deputy: Berrypelt (bookworm)

Medicine Cat: Flamewhisker (Glimmer)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dovepaw (Amelia Moon)

Senior Warriors (6):

Warriors (11):

1) Blacksplash (Nickel)

2) Leafshine (Nickel) APPRENTICE: Rushpaw

Apprentices(5):

1) Rushpaw (SupahSplash) MENTOR: Leafshine

Queens (3):

1) Flowerfern (Disney) KITS: Lakekit

2) Stripeflower (Suntalon) KITS: Fernkit (to be born)

Kits (6):

1) Fernkit (HelpingHand) MOTHER: Stripeflower

2) Lakekit (Suntalon) MOTHER: Flowerfern

Elders (3):

**WillowClan**

Leader: Hazelstar (Glimmer)

Deputy: Stormsong (GlimmerIcewood) APPRENTICE: Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat: Gingerstripe (Clawfire)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Owlpaw (Clawfire)

Senior Warriors (3):

1) Ashblaze (Catslover) APPRENTICE: Wildpaw

Warriors (14):

1) Frozenflame (GlimmerIcewood) APPRENTICE: Brackenpaw

2) Bushsting (Suntalon) APPRENTICE: Blackpaw

3) Whitestripe (Clawfire)

4) Birchwhisker (Amelia) APPRENTICE: Mosspaw

Apprentices (8):

1) Brackenpaw (GlimmerIcewood) MENTOR: Frozenflame

2) Wildpaw (DestinedForGreatness) MENTOR: Ashblaze

3) Mosspaw (Brightcloud) MENTOR: Birchwhisker

4) Blackpaw (Clawfire) MENTOR: Bushsting

Queens (2):

1) Clawfire (Clawfire) KITS: Rainkit

2) Sorrelheart (Catslover)

Kits (6):

1) Rainkit (bookworm) MOTHER: Clawfire

Elders (3):

AGE CHART

0-5 moons: Kit

6-16 moons- Apprentice

17-65 moons- Warrior

65-89 moons- Senior Warrior

90+ moons- Elder

Last note: Don't worry about making families. I will make families out of cats and see how they all fit together. So, for example, if you create a queen, and someone else creates a kit, that kit may be your queen's kit. :) Anyway, thanks for reading this far! If you read this far, please put banana-hippo at the bottom of your form. Thanks! Hope to see your cats!


	6. More Cats Added, Important Note

**Brightcloud****of****the****Clans**: I changed Moonkit to Minnowkit. :) Hope you don't mind!

**EVERYONE**: I would really appreciate it if people would create cats for WaterClan and the Senior Warrior/Elder spots. Please look at the list to see which spots are open before creating. I have expanded the sizes of the Clans, and I have created a few more spots for Apprentices and Queens because I couldn't choose, but I won't be able to do that again in the future unless I want this story bursting at the seams with cats that I can't write and disappoint people. I do love each cat that I've accepted, though! Also, full families will be made sometime soon.

**SPOTS****THAT****ARE****CLOSED**: SunClan Queens, EbonyClan Apprentices.

I am taking **four** main characters, one from each clan, at least **twelve** supporting characters, and **many** other characters that will play small but important roles. Every cat in this story will be included and featured at one point in time.

Thanks!

~DG~

A LITTLE INFO

In Rising Moon, we follow the story of four new clans, SunClan, EbonyClan, WillowClan, and WaterClan. SunClan is known to be the warmest and friendliest, EbonyClan is the meanest, WillowClan are generally the best hunters, and WaterClan are the best swimmers.

One cat from each Clan is included in the next Great Prophecy…

THE FORM

Name:

Age (in moons, see chart at bottom):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Family:

Main character candidate?

Supporting character candidate?

Anything else:

**SunClan**

Leader: Raystar (Disney)

Deputy: Mudsplash (Patient) APPRENTICE: Applepaw

Medicine Cat: Firecloud (Brightcloud)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw

Senior Wariors (5):

1) Nightpatch (Frostbliss)

Warriors (12):

1) Grayfeather (Brightcloud) APPRENTICE: Cloudpaw

2) Fawndapple (Patient)

3) Birdstream (Echos)

4) Snowfur (PibbyKitty)

Apprentices (8):

1) Cloudpaw (Mosshine) MENTOR: Grayfeather

2) Applepaw (bookworm) MENTOR: Mudsplash

Queens (4):

1) Honeydapple (SupahSplash) KITS: Shinekit, Lightkit (to be born)

2) Sagebird (HelpingHand) KITS: Snowkit

3) Maplecloud (Echos) KIT: Poppykit

4) Rainsong (Electric)

Kits (8):

1) Shinekit (SupahSplash) MOTHER: Honeydapple

2) Lightkit (SupahSplash) MOTHER: Honeydapple

3) Snowkit (Apollo) MOTHER: Sagebird

4) Poppykit (Brightcloud) MOTHER: Maplecloud

Elders (3):

1) Greystorm (Disney)

**EbonyClan**

Leader: Ravenstar (Momentarily)

Deputy: Crimsonblaze (SupahSplash)

Medicine Cat: Darkbreeze (Glimmer)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Wolfpaw (Wolfie)

Senior Warriors (3):

Warriors (13):

1) Grassflower (Suntalon) APPRENTICE: Molepaw

2) Shadowfang (Apollo) APPRENTICE: Rabbitpaw

3) Greyrain (Frostbliss) APPRENTICE: Starlingpaw

4) Spiderclaw (Mossshine) APPRENTICE: Icepaw

5) Falconblaze (Random) APPRENTICE: Stormpaw

6) Eaglefrost (Random) APPRENTICE: Cliffpaw

7) Icefeather (bookworm)

8) Redwing (bookworm) APPRENTICE: Echopaw

Apprentices (7):

1) Rabbitpaw (Suntalon) MENTOR: Shadowfang

2) Molepaw (HelpingHand) MENTOR: Grassflower

3) Icepaw (Frostbliss) MENTOR: Spiderclaw

4) Stormpaw (Frostbliss) MENTOR: Falconblaze

5) Echopaw (Echos) MENTOR: Redwing

6) Cliffpaw (bookworm) MENTOR: Eaglefrost

7) Starlingpaw (bookworm) MENTOR: Greyrain

Queens (4):

1) Whitefur (Frostbliss) KITS: Squirrelkit, Nightkit

2) Larksong (Mossshine) KITS: Snowkit, Icekit

3) Lilysong (bookworm) KITS: Eaglekit

Kits(9):

1) Squirrelkit (HelpingHand) MOTHER: Whitefur

2) Snowkit (Mossshine) MOTHER: Larksong

3) Icekit (Mossshine) MOTHER: Larksong

4) Nightkit (Brightcloud) MOTHER: Whitefur

5) Eaglekit (bookworm) MOTHER: Lilysong

Elders (2):

**WaterClan**

Leader: Reedstar (Glimmer)

Deputy: Berrypelt (bookworm)

Medicine Cat: Flamewhisker (Glimmer)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dovepaw (Amelia Moon)

Senior Warriors (6):

Warriors (11):

1) Blacksplash (Nickel)

2) Leafshine (Nickel) APPRENTICE: Rushpaw

3) Tanglefur (Echos)

4) Ashheart (PibbyKitty) APPRENTICE: Petalpaw

Apprentices (5):

1) Rushpaw (SupahSplash) MENTOR: Leafshine

2) Petalpaw (Echos) MENTOR: Ashheart

Queens (3):

1) Flowerfern (Disney) KITS: Lakekit

2) Stripeflower (Suntalon) KITS: Fernkit, Reedkit (to be born)

Kits (6):

1) Fernkit (HelpingHand) MOTHER: Stripeflower

2) Lakekit (Suntalon) MOTHER: Flowerfern

3) Reedkit (Brightcloud) MOTHER: Stripeflower

Elders (3):

**WillowClan**

Leader: Hazelstar (Glimmer)

Deputy: Stormsong (Glimmer) APPRENTICE: Brackenpaw

Medicine Cat: Gingerstripe (Clawfire)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Owlpaw (Clawfire)

Senior Warriors (3):

1) Ashblaze (Catslover) APPRENTICE: Wildpaw

Warriors (14):

1) Frozenflame (Glimmer) APPRENTICE: Pinepaw

2) Bushsting (Suntalon) APPRENTICE: Blackpaw

3) Whitestripe (Clawfire)

4) Birchwhisker (Amelia Moon) APPRENTICE: Mosspaw

5) Swiftbreeze (Electric)

6) Specklestream (AthenaGrey)

7) Lionpelt (AthenaGrey)

8) Fogwhisker (Flamepaw)

Apprentices (8):

1) Brackenpaw (Glimmer) MENTOR: Stormsong

2) Wildpaw (Destined) MENTOR: Ashblaze

3) Mosspaw (Brightcloud) MENTOR: Birchwhisker

4) Blackpaw (Clawfire) MENTOR: Bushsting

5) Pinepaw (Electric) MENTOR: Frozenflame

6) Breezepaw (AthenaGrey)

Queens (3):

1) Clawfire (Clawfire) KITS: Rainkit, Minnowkit

2) Sorrelheart (Catslover)

Kits (6+):

1) Rainkit (bookworm) MOTHER: Clawfire

2) Minnowkit (Brightcloud) MOTHER: Clawfire

Elders (3):

AGE CHART

0-5 moons: Kit

6-16 moons (approximately): Apprentice

17-65 moons (approximately): Warrior

65-89 moons (approximately): Senior Warrior

90+ moons (approximately): Elder

Last note: Don't worry about making families. I will make families out of cats I think are appropriate. (I may have to adjust ages) Anyway, thanks for reading this far! If you have, and you're a new creator, please put peaches and cream at the bottom of your form. Thanks! Hope to see your cats!


End file.
